Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of rodent control and, more particularly, to a single or multiple use mousetrap that kills a mouse and encloses the carcass within a hermetically sealed disposable trap enclosure or cartridge.
Description of the Related Art
Present methods of capturing or disposing of rodents are generally unsightly and unsanitary. One such method includes a snap-trap which has a spring operated bar for instantly killing the rodent. This type of trap includes a spring operated bar which is released by a trigger which is baited. Because of their “snapping” action, snap traps are dangerous to humans and pets as well as to rodents, because they can all be struck by it. Furthermore, as mice and other rodents are typically nocturnal animals such devices most frequently capture the animals at night or during periods when people are not around. As such, the rodent may lie in the trap for many hours before removal and disposal. In addition to being unsightly, such capture is unsanitary as rodents are known to carry disease-causing fleas and lice which leave the carcass on death, and bacteria which can spread after the animal is killed. These drawbacks can be serious problems around food handling areas.
Another method of disposing of the rodents is by using poisoned bait which kills the rodent, sometimes by dehydration. The baited traps are also dangerous to children and pets because they may be tempted to taste the bait. Another disadvantage of this method is that the rodent may crawl into some inaccessible area after eating the poison and die there. This prevents disposal of the dead rodent and can result in an unpleasant odor.